


(Dis)Approval

by TinyWitchling



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A visit at Thranduil's, Gigolas - Freeform, M/M, Meeting the in-law, Post-War of the Ring, So to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyWitchling/pseuds/TinyWitchling
Summary: Legolas takes Gimli home to Mirkwood, in the hopes of gaining his father's blessing for their union.Thranduil will never change his mind about dwarves, though. Or will he?Discontinued for the moment.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	(Dis)Approval

**Author's Note:**

> While this is definitely not a new fandom nor a new ship for me — I was but a wee lad when my mother would read the Hobbit to me, after all — it is the first time I truly contribute to it. I enjoy Gimli's and Legolas' dynamic so much, and after recently re-watching the Hobbit and once again kind of falling in love with Thranduil, I felt like writing this little thing.  
> I hope you'll like it! Kudos & Comments feed my motivation! ❤️

“You can’t keep ignoring him the whole time we are here, ada,” Legolas spoke, keeping up with Thranduil’s step as he was returning to the throne. “You are being unreasonable.”

“I have allowed him entrance, and lodgings, have I not? That is more than I would grant most outsiders,” Thranduil pointed out cooly. 

“He is my friend,” Legolas insisted, following up the steps and standing right before the throne as his father sat down in his, the perfect image of a moody king. Anybody else would be in a world of pain for the disrespect Legolas was exhibiting, and it was a sign of his position that Thranduil did not comment on it.  
“We have travelled together, we have fought together. I’ve had his back, and he’s had mine, in battles that may well have ended deadly for either of us if we had not trusted each other.”

“What you describe is a bond of necessity, not one of fondness,” Thranduil said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “He is a dwarf, you cannot trust the lot. They say one thing and do another. They don’t keep their word nor their treaties.”

“You are basing your judgment on a single experience that has been a lifetime ago for them,” Legolas accused, clearly hurt by his father’s implications about his relationship with Gimli. “You cannot judge their entire race on that!”

“I can, and I will.” The elven king leaned forward on his throne, getting disgruntled with their discussion. “I have extended my hand in friendship to them, and they spat in my face. There will be no more chances.”

“Why do you have to be so obstinate?!” Legolas was angry too, and in their dispute, they looked more alike than ever. “You insist on your grudges out of pure spite, though you don’t even know this dwarf! You refuse to even consider it! How is that any better than what Thorin Oakenshield did when you offered him your help?”

“That is enough, Legolas!” Thranduil was on his feet again now, and his words had been so loud that they echoed within the large halls. Legolas went quiet and took a step back. He knew there was a line, and he knew he had crossed it. Thranduil did not get this angry with him often. “I will not have you compare me to those pigheaded, greedy creatures,” the king went on, his voice dangerously low. “The dwarf may stay as agreed, but I will hear no more of this nonsensical bond you keep speaking of. An elf and a dwarf can never share any kind of bond, and that is that. Now leave, get some rest.”

Legolas pursed his lips, his eyes glowing rebelliously, and for a moment, it looked like he was about to say something else. But then he turned on his heel and stormed off.

\--

“Didn’t go too well, did it?” Gimli grunted when Legolas threw the door to his room shut behind him with more force than strictly necessary. The look the elf gave him told him everything he needed to know. “I told ya, laddie. That stuff runs too deep. We’ll never convince them.”

“He will not even give it a chance,” Legolas huffed, sitting down on the bed they had provided – apparently, Thranduil deemed it necessary somebody kept an eye on the dwarf – and grabbing a comb to tend to his hair. “He will not hear of a friendship between elves and dwarves, let alone anything beyond that.”

“Hey, hey, don’t do that!” Gimli got up and joined the elf, taking the comb out of his hand. “You’re doing damage to yourself. Don’t let out your anger on your hair.”

Legolas let out an angry snort, no protest coming over his lips as the dwarf sat beside him and started to comb the braids out of his hair in his stead. After the silence had stood between them for a while, he deflated, anger replaced with sadness. “I just want him to support me, and the one I’ve chosen. I knew he wouldn’t be happy about it, but his outright refusal to even speak to you is upsetting.”

“I know this means a lot to you, Legolas,” Gimli said, his voice gentle in a way it only ever was for his heart. “But whether or not your father approves of us, nothing is going to change, you hear? I meant it when I made that promise. I go where you go.”

A small smile came to Legolas lips, and he turned his head so he could gaze upon his dwarf. The dwarf he had watched with such contempt when they’d first met, and that he felt nothing but love for now. Gimli was very understanding, despite the insult, despite Thranduil’s disrespect towards him, that had to be hard for one as proud as he was. “How do I even deserve you, melleth nîn?” 

“Beats me,” Gimli retorted, though with mirth glinting in his eyes. “That such a silly elf may end up with Ered Luin’s finest.”

Legolas rolled his eyes, though he too had a smile on his lips. “Ered Luin’s finest has a soft spot for elves, that is how,” he pointed out, running his fingers through his now silky-smooth hair.

“Just the one, really,” Gimli corrected him, watching Legolas’ beautiful silver blonde hair with adoration in his eyes. “Come now, we should get some rest. We have a long day ahead.”

Legolas groaned, pressing his fingers to his eyes. “I hope it will go by swiftly,” he sighed. “I can only imagine how tense everybody will be, with him accompanying us.”

“We’ve faced worse than a grumpy, dwarf-hating elven king, amrâlimê,” Gimli laughed. “Don’t worry your pretty head over it.”

“You say that now,” Legolas returned, dimming the lights and joining Gimli in bed. “I for one would rather face ten oliphaunts than my father’s wrath.”

“Nothing we couldn’t handle, lad,” Gimli retorted with a soft chuckle, wrapping an arm around the elf as they settled in for the night.


End file.
